Lord Flint Vorselon
"Er war der größte Krieger in den Geschichte der Terraklone, bis ihm eine Niederlage auf Zaurik seines Körpers beraubte. Jetzt ist er fast komplett mechanisch und verkauft seine Dienste an den Meistbietenden. Ein Vullare auf Torren IV unterrichtet Ratchet über Lord Vorselons Vergangenheit. Flint Vorselon war der größte Krieger in der Geschichte der Terraklone und machte sich durch seine grausamen und umbarmherzigen Morde einen Namen. Wegen seiner unglaublichen Kampfkentnisse wurde er in den Rang eines Lord erhoben. Vorselon war größenwahnsinnig und verkaufte seine Dienste an den Meistbietenden. Persönlichkeit Lord Vorselon neigte generell dazu, während eines Kampfes zu übertreiben, womit er oft sarkastische Kommentare erntete. Er verwendete seinen mechanischen Körper, um nicht abgehärtete Leute einzuschüchtern. Falls dies nicht funktionierte, folterte er Personen, die dieser nahe standen. Wenn sich sein Gegner würdig erwiesen hatte stellte sich Vorselon persönlich zum Kampf. Falls jedoch sein direkter Vorgesetzter wütend wurde, zeigte sich der Terraklon von seiner "Feiglings-Seite". Sein größter Wunsch war es, seinen organischen Körper wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Deswegen schwor er Dr. Nefarious bei seinem Vorhaben, die große Uhr unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen die Treue. Vorselon wurde vom Gefühl der eigenen Unbesiegbarkeit angetrieben. Aussehen Lord Vorselon besaß eine grüne Hautfarbe und ein einziges großes Auge. Seine Lebenserhaltungspanzerung strotze nur so vor Waffen. Als Hände hat er nur 2 messerscharfe Zangen, eine rote "Halskrause", welche um sein Fischglas angebracht ist, und einen dicken Laufphylon als Bein, welcher sich unten in viele kleine Füße teilte. Das Fischglas war speziell gepanzert, und konnte selbst großen Belastungen standhalten. Der einzige Weg, es zu zerstören war, es vom Rest der Körpers zu trennen. Fähigkeiten Da der größenwahnsinnige Söldner auf jede Eventualität vorbereitet war, besaß sein Anzug auch eine Reihe von Fähigkeiten. Aus seinen Zangenhänden konnte er kurzzeitiges Laserfeuer schießen und einen gebündelten Energiestrahl verschießen. Wenn der Kampf zu brenzlig wurde, konnte Vorselon eine spezielle Tarnvorrichtung aktivieren, welche ihn sowohl für organische Augen als auch für Scanner unsichtbar machte. War der Feind kurz davor besiegt zu werden ließ er einen Raketenhagel auf ihn los. Um Glieder vom Körper zu trennen warf er spezielle Energie-Enthauptungsklingen. Zudem konnte er 2 Schneidelaser abfeuern. Je stärker der Gegner war, desto mehr Laser verschoss er und desto mehr Angriffe vermischte er miteinander. Da er ohne seinen Panzer hilflos ist, hatte Vorselon einen speziellen Jetpack eingebaut, welcher ihm eine schnelle Flucht ermöglichte. Biographie Vergangenheit Vorselon machte seinem Namen als Krieger alle Ehre. Er tötete so viele Lebewesen, dass man ihn in den Rang eines Lords erhob. Dank seiner einzigartigen Kampfkentnisse war keiner in der Lage, ihn aufzuhalten. Doch eines schicksalhaften Tages verlor er beinahe seinen kompletten Körper bei einer Schlacht gegen die Drophyden auf Zaurik. Vorselon stand vor einer schweren Entscheidung. Entweder starb er oder würde in einen Cyborg umgewandelt werden, dessen organischer Kopf in einem Fischglas trieb. Schwerenherzens nahm Flint an. Jahre später wurde Lord Flint Vorselon wegen der Entführung des Kerchu Botschafters Boogoh ins Zordoom Gefängnis geworfen.Später zerstörte die Thyrullian Supernova seinen Heimatplaneten Terraklon 6. Alle Angehörigen der Spezies Terraklon wurden freigelassen, um einen neuen Heimatplaneten zu suchen. Vorselon musste allerdings im Zordoom Gefängnis bleiben. Ratchet und Clank, die greade ihre Freundin Talwyn Apogee aus den Klauen des Imperator Percival Tachyon retten wollten, hörten die Durchsagen über Flint Vorselon. Der Terraklon hatte die Inhaftierungsnummer 260G. Vorselon konnte mit einem Klasse M Raumschiff der galaktischen Behörden fliehen. Als berüchtigter Krieger, entflohener Sträfling und kaltblütiger Mörder zog Lord Vorselon durch die Polaris-Galaxie. Seine erkämpfte Freiheit feierte er, indem er im Breegus System 10 Terachnoiden Wissenschaftler als Geiseln hielt. Die Konfrontation zwischen ihm und Artemis Zogg dauerte 10 Stunden. Artemis entschied sich, keine Verstärkung für die Wissenschaftler zu schicken, da der Terraklon seine Fähigkeiten demonstrierte. Als nächstes forderte er die Drophyden zu einer Revanche heraus. Allerdings erhielt er nie eine Antwort. 6 Monate nach seiner Flucht aus dem Zordoom Gefängnis setzte sich ein gewisser Dr. Nefarious mit Lord Vorselon in Verbindung. Dieser bot dem Terraklon zwar eine große Summe an Bolts an, jedoch noch etwas viel wichtigeres. Er berichtete von einer gewissen großen Uhr, mit der er die Zeit zurückdrehen und ihm seinen organischem Körper wiederbeschaffen könnte. Er musste nur sein Vollstrecker werden. Flint nahm ohne zu zögern an, da er sein restliches Leben als organisches Lebewesen und nicht als Cyborg leben wollte. Er erledigte für ihn Aufträge in der ganzen Galaxie. Somit unterstütze er den verrückten Arzt bei seinen Ziel, die große Uhr zu nutzen, um ein Universum zu schaffen, indem die Bösewichte immer gewannen und die Helden immer verloren. Als neuer Vollstrecker kommandierte Vorselon seine Truppen in den Korthos Sektor , den Corvus Sektor und den Phylax Sektor . Große Raumjägerstaffeln patroulierten im Weltraum, und bewaffnete Sonden erkundeten Asteroidenfelder und potenzielle Orte, wo sich feindliche Schiffe verstecken könnten. Pollyx Industries verkaufte Vorselon und Nefarious wertvolle Informartionen über die Zoni. Nefarious stellte dem Anführer der Zoni Orvus eine Falle, da er aus ihm die genaue Position der Orvus Kammer herausholen wollte. Er setzte den gefürchteten Hyperschall Hirnwellen Zerhacker ein, um den Zoni zu foltern. Als dieser schließlich einfach verschwand konnte Nefarious noch einen kurzen Blick auf Orvus Innenleben erhaschen, wo er die Baupläne für den kleinen Roboter Clank fand. Erste Begegnung mit Ratchet "Azimuth! Ich glaube Dr. Nefarious hat sich klar genug ausgedrückt was passiert, wenn du aus deinem Loch kriechst. Die Uhr gehört uns! Vorselon hält Ratchet für Azimuth. Doch trotz der ganzen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und Kraftdemonstrationen gab es noch einen Rebellen, einen verbannten Lombax namens Alister Azimuth, welcher als einziger aggresiv gegen die Pläne der beiden vorging. Untervanderem zerstörte er einen von Vorselons Kreuzern und griff einen von Nefarious Transportern an. Vorselon stellte sich Azimuth zum Kampf und gewann, allerdings konnte der Lombax von dessen Kriegsschiff fliehen. Nefarious machte ihm die Konsequenzen klar, sollte er jemals wieder seine Hütte in den Monoloth Felder auf Torren IV verlassen. Daraufhin verstärkte Vorselon die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in diesem Sektor und überfiel auf Quantos ein Fongoiden Dorf. Doch er wusste nicht, dass sich Ratchet und Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark ebenfalls im Dorf befanden. Während seine Truppen das Dorf der Fongoiden zerstörten, teleportierte er sich zur Planetenoberfäche, um selbst an der Schlacht teilnehmen zu können und weil er glaubte, Azimuth könnte bei den Fongoiden Unterschlupf gefunden haben. Dabei traf er auf Ratchet, Captain Qwark und den Häuptling der Fongoiden, Alpheus. Diese waren auf Quantos, um die Zoni zu fragen, wie man in die große Uhr kommen und somit Clank retten konnte. Flint tauchte direkt an dem Punkt auf, wo Qwark stand, woraufhin dieser erschreckt in die Arme von Häuptling Alpheus sprang. Vorselon, der nichts von der Existenz des anderen Lombax wurde, sagte zum "falschen Alister", dass Nefarious sich klar genug ausgedrückt hatte und die Große Uhr ihnen gehören würde. Der verwirrte Ratchet versuchte, dieses Missverständnis auszunutzen, um somit zu erfahren, wer dieser Alister Azimuth war. Doch Qwark stellte sich mutig vor den Terraklon und sagte, dass Nefarious gar kein richtiger Arzt wäre und seine Worte im Fongoiden Dorf keine Autorität hatten. Der Superheld stellte Vorselon vor die Wahl: Entweder würde er ihnen verraten wo Clank wäre oder er würde den Zorn des Captains spüren! Lord Vorselon schnippte einfach mit seiner Klaue, und eine Energieblase bildete sich um Qwark und trieb davon, in die Gefängniszelle seines Schiffes. Bevor er sich selbst wieder zurück auf die Kommandobrücke teleportierte wies er seine Truppen an, das Dorf zu zerstören und die Gefangenen auf sein Schiff zu bringen. Ratchet und Alpheus gelang es zwar, die Invasion zurück zu schlagen, aber sie bräuchten die Aphelion, um Vorselons Schiff einzuholen. Die Zoni reparierten Aphelion nicht nur, sondern verbesserten sie und statteten sie mit neuen Waffen und einer besseren Panzerung aus. Der Kampf gegen Ratchet Qwark: "Ähm, hey, Mr Vorselon. Mein Name ist Copernicus Leslie Qwark. Vieleicht haben sie schon von mir gehört, Retter der Solana - Galaxie und Platz 97 der Top 100 von Kerwan's beliebtesten Junggesellen. Auf jeden Fall, sie erscheinen mir wie ein ganz vernünftiger ....ähm....Fisch in einem Glas zu sein. somit wollte ich fragen, ob wir diese ganze Sache auch gewaltfrei lösen könnten? Vorselon: "Intolerante Kreatur. Ihr Gesuche auf Gnade stößt hier auf taube Ohren! Die einzige Zukunft, die sie sich ausmalen dürfen, ist die Chance eines schnellen und barnherzigen Todes....Nach Stunden unvollstellbarer Qualen!' ''Qwark: "Ähm ja, das ist dann wohl ein Nein. Qwark versucht mit Flint zu verhandeln. Mit der neuen Aphelion nahm Ratchet die Verfolgung Vorselon's auf. Er und Qwark hatten die ganze Zeit Funkkontakt. Der Held war zusammen mit einigen Fongoiden im Gefängnistrakt gefangen und sagte, das sie in kleinen Zellen gefangen gehalten wurden. Als einer der Gefängniswärter von ihm verlangte, allenenstes Leitungswasser zu trinken, beleidigte Qwark ihn als Bestie. In dieser ausweglosen Situation versuchte er, mit dem Terraklon zu verhandeln. Dieser jedoch erwies sich als umbarmherzig und schmetterte jedes Ersuchen auf Gnade ab. Damit die Gefangenen keine Funksprüche mehr senden konnten befahl er, die Kommunikationsleitungen umzu programmieren. Er erfuhr schließlich von einem seiner Soldaten, dass der Lombax die Truppen auf Quantos zerstört hatte und das Schiff verfolgte. Nefarious setzte ein Kopfgeld in Höhe von 50.000 Bolts auf den Lombax aus. Ratchet zerstörte die Jäger, die den gewaltigen Angriffskreuzer abschirmten und landete auf der äußeren Andockplattform. Mit seinem neuen Omni Schlüssel Milenium 12 riss er Versa Sicherungen raus und schaltete somit Kraftfelder ab. Wegen der Beschädigungen, die der Lombax mit seinem Kinetik Seil angerichtet hatte, verkündete Vorselon über die Lautsprecher die Erhöhung des Kopfgeldes. Nachdem auch das Hyperraumtankmodul dran glauben musste, erinnerte Flint seine Soldaten daran, das die Gefangenen nicht getötet werden durften, bis Azimuths genaue Position bestimmt war. Außerdem erinnerte er daran, dass es heute in der Cafeteria gebratenes Wiesel geben würde. Da Ratchet immer mehr Soldaten tötete, drohte Flint damit, die Fongoiden zu töten, wenn er nicht aufgab. Er machte sich daran, die restlichen Gefangenen zu verhören. Als das erledigt war, machte er noch eine Lautsprecher Durchsage, in der er meinte, er wolle ja nicht mit dem Finger auf den Betreffenden zeigen, aber jemand hatte letzte Nacht den Fernseher mit Klebeband verklebt, so dass niemand die Folge von Lance und Janice sehen konnte. Der Betreffende sollte sich dafür bitte freiwillig aus der Luftschleuse werfen. Ratchet kam an einem Lift an und konnte den Sicherheitscomputer reinlegen. Dieser brachte ihn einige Stockwerke höher, wo er hinter einem Ansichtsfenster zusehen konnte, wie Vorselon die Fongoiden Gefangenen verhörte. Die Gefangenen sagten, dass sie nichts wissen, wo Azimuth sich greade befände. Der Terraklon meinte, sie wären töricht, den Lombax zu schützen. Falls die Gefängniszelle sie nicht brechen würde, würde es die Luftschleuse tuen. Danach aktivierte er die Tarnvorrichtung seines Lebenserhaltungspanzers und verschwand durch eine Tür. Am Gefängnistrakt angekommen befreite Ratchet Qwark und die Fongoiden. Qwark trat eine Tür ein, löste damit aber ausversehen den Alarm aus. Obwohl Vorselon befahl, die Gefangenen nicht entkommen zu ließen, ließen sie die Gefangenen entkommen. Ratchet blieb auf dem Schiff, während die Fongoiden und Qwark mit einem kleinen Transporter flohen. Lord Vorselon befahl dem Computer einen Bio Scan durchzuführen. Dieser informierte ihn, dass sich nur noch ein einziger Lombax an Board befand. Im Glauben, dass es Alister Azimuth wäre, nahm er sich dieser Angelegenheit persönlich an. Er fing Ratchet ab, während sich dieser greade auf seinem Rückweg zur Aphelion befand. Er glaubte an die eigene Unbesiegbarkeit, das Gefühl, welches ihm geholfen hatte, soviele Gegner zu vernichten. Er meinte, dass Azimuth Dr. Nefarious Pläne nun zum letzten mal durchkreuzt hatte. Gestärkt durch den Wunsch, seinen organischen Körper wieder zu haben, griff er an und holte das Maximun an Angriffspotenzial aus seinem Anzug raus. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, Ratchet zu besiegen. Schlimmer noch, sein Fischglas löste sich von seinem mechanischem Körper und ließ ihn somit vollkommen hilflos werden. Während seiner Flucht blieb der Kopf auch noch zwischen den sich schließenden Sicherheitstüren hängen. Doch mit ein wenig drehen und der Hilfe seinen eingebauten Jet-Packs gelang ihm die Flucht. Währendessen hatte Qwark in Erfahrung bringen können, das dieser Alister Azimuth auf Torren IV lebte, im Exil. Ratchet entkam mit der Aphelion, und Vorselons Schiff sprang in den Hyperraum. Auf der Nefarious Raumstation wurde ihm ein neuer, verbesserter Körper gebaut. Doch nun wusste der Terraklon, dass er nicht gegen Azimuth gekämpft hatte, sondern gegen einen vollkommen anderen Lombax. Der Cyborg war fest entschlossen, nun Jagd auf beide zu machen, damit Nefarious die große Uhr unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte und ihm seinen richtigen Körper zurückbringen konnte. Zusammenarbeit mit den Walküren Vorselon: "Dr Nefarious, ich habe greade erfahren, dass die Lombaxe die VX-99 zerstört haben. Unsere Truppen suchen derweil nach der Signatur ihrer Schiffe. Nefarious:"INAKZEPTABEL! Ich habe euch diese Fellknäuel praktisch auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Wie konntet ihr nur so unglaublich unkompetent sein? Nefarious, nachdem Lord Vorselon versagt hatte. Ratchet traf auf Torren IV Alister Azimuth und verbündete sich mit ihm. Er erzählte dem jüngeren Lombax alles, was er schon seit so langer Zeit loswerden wollte. Er erzählte von der großen Schlacht von Fastoon, seiner eigenen Vergangenheit und von Tachyons Mord an seinem besten Freund und Ratchets Vater Kaden. Gemeinsam schlugen sie Nefarious und Vorselons Truppen zurück und reisten nach Axiom-City. Dort hatte der verrückte Arzt den beiden Lombaxen eine Falle gestellt, und eine teuflische Maschiene namens VX-99 war bereit, die beiden Aufständischen auszulöschen. Doch mit seinen Millenium 12 Omni Schlüssel zerstörte Ratchet den Roboter. Vorselon musste sich sein Versagen eingestehen und meldete sich bei Nefarious und dessen Buttler Lawrence. Der Buttler erstatte greade Bericht über die Fortschritte der Große Uhr Operation. Greade als sich Nefarious über Lawrence lustig machte erschien Vorselon. Nefarious konnte nicht fassen, wie unglaublich inkompetent der Cyborg an die Sache rangegangen war. Er meinte, wenn sich nichts ändere wären sie erledigt und sein Körper würde für ewig auf Zaurik in der Sonne verrotten. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte der Arzt vor, Flint zu feuern. Er war sogar so wütend, dass er eine Glaskugel nach dem Terraklon warf. Dieser musste sich schnell wegteleportieren und versteckte sich hinter Lawrence Hologramm. Da Vorselon alleine anscheinend nicht genügte, um die beiden Lombaxe zu stoppen schickte Nefarious nun Experten in die Schlacht. Vorselon sah, wie 3 Walküren erschienen: Cassiopeia, Carina und Libra. Vorselon sah sich die Krieger mit geübtem Auge an. Nefarious erinnerte ihn daran, dass die Kolonie der Walküren vor Jahrzenten durch die Ereberus Supernova zerstört worden war. Nefarious versprach ihnen, ihre Kolonie mithilfe der großen Uhr zurück zu geben. Da die Walküren über eigene Schiffe verfügten konnte Vorselon seine Truppen aus einigen Sektoren abziehen und dafür andere besser bewachen und verteidigen. Die Entführung von Alister Azimuth Vorselon: "Nur ein Lombax wird heute sterben. Wenn du seinen Platz einnimmst, verschiebe ich die Hinrichtung gerne!" Vorselon droht Ratchet mit der Ermordung Azimuths. Alister musste Ratchet etwas gestehen. Wenn sie die Zeit wirklich zurückdrehen und Tachyon aufhalten, kann es sein, dass er Clank niemals begegnet ist. So schwer es Ratchet auch fiel, wenn dies die einzige Gelegenheit war, seine Familie zu retten, musste er sie nutzen. Azimuth meinte, Ratchet solle jetzt bloß nicht nervös werden, aber seine Scanner hätten Vorselons Signatur in der Nähe geortet. Während Ratchet auf Zanifar in die Vergangenheit reiste, um Clanks Vater Orvus zu retten, nahm Vorselon Azimtuh gefangen. Er meldete sich per Videoübertragung bei der Aphelion, und zeigte, wie Azimuth durch extrem starke Stromschläge gefoltert wurde. Lord Vorselon wusste, wie eng das Band zwischen einem Lombax und einem anderen war und meinte, er würde die Hinrichtung nur unter einer einzigen Bedingung verschieben: Ratchet müsste seinen Platz einnehmen. Der heldenhafte Lombax ignorierte Azimuth, der sagte, er solle ihn zurücklassen und zur Großen Uhr reisen, um die größte Niederlage in der Geschichte der Lombaxe ungeschehen zu machen. Er infiltrerte Vorselons Kreuzer erneut und kämpfte sich bis zu Flint durch. Ratchet sagte, dass er Vorselon verschohnen würde, wenn er ihm einfach sagen würde, wo Alister Azimuth inhaftiert war. Der Terraklon meinte, er würde es ihm sagen, wenn er ihn besiegen würde. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Trotz der Fülle an Waffen, welche Vorselon zur Verfügung standen wurde er vom Lombax besiegt. Er hielt sein Versprechen natürlich nicht, und floh mit dem Jet-Pack, ohne ihm die Koordinaten der Speziellen Gefängniszelle zu verraten. Da es etwas dauerte, einen neuen Körper zu bauen, welchen selbst die mächtigsten Waffen des Universums nichts anhaben konnten, verbrachte Vorselon seine Zeit vor der Konsole. Leider hatte er keine Arme und konnte den Kontroller deswegen nicht bedienen. Nefarious lachte ihn aus, als er den hilflosen Vorselon zu einen Duell herausforderte. Nefarious würde sich selbst spielen, Vorselon Copernicus Leslie Qwark. Nefarious gewann immer und wieder wieder, ohne das Flint etwas tun konnte. Tod "Hoffen wir, dass er jetzt auch wirklich tod bleibt!" Ratchet zu Clank, nachdem er den Kopf des Kriegers zermatscht hatte. Nachdem Ratchet Nefarious besiegt und die Nefarious Raumstation zerstört hatte, wollte er die große Uhr nicht mehr benutzen, um seine Rasse zu retten, da die Uhr die Zeit nur bewahren und nicht verändern wollte. Alister Azimuth, innerlich seit Jahren zerfressen, erschoss den anderen Lombax. Dieser Vorgang wurde jedoch von Clank rückgängig gemacht. Nach einen langen Kampf erkannte Alister seinen Feher und opferte sich, damit das Universum weiterhin existieren konnte. Während dieser Zeit, ohne Aufsicht und nicht mehr unter Nefarious Kontrolle verbreitete Vorselon weiterhin Schrecken in der Polaris-Galaxie. Nach all den epischen, dramatischen Kämpfen und dem Tod von Alister Azimuth hatte Ratchet Vorselon völlig vergessen. Er erkannte, dass die Galaxie niemals frei sein würde, solange Lord Flint Vorselon noch am Leben war. Er setzte sich mit Ratchet in Kontakt und meinte, er solle in den Corvus Sektor kommen, damit sie es beenden könnten. Nachdem auch die letzten Soldaten an Board zerstört waren standen sich Ratchet und Vorselon zum letzten mal gegenüber. Der Terraklon meinte, er solle sich auf größeren Terror bereitmachen, als er jemals erlebt hat. Clank, der den Söldner jetzt zum ersten mal sah, frate, ob er immer so dramatisch wäre. Mit all seinen Waffen und Fähigkeiten besiegte Ratchet Vorselon ein letztes mal. Der Körper explodierte und das Fischglas zerplatze. Vorselons Kopf fiel zu Boden. Ratchet trat auf den Kopf und tötete den Terraklon somit. Als letzten Befehl, den er jemals geben würde aktivierte er die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes, das Schlechter Verlierer Protokoll 71406. Ratchet und Clank konnten der Explosion und der tödlichen Druckwelle nur ganz knapp mit Hilfe der Aphelion entkommen. Galerie Lordvorselon.png|Lord Flint Vorselon Walkthrough017.jpg|Vorselon droht Ratchet Vorselonqwark27fight27.jpg|Qwark stellt sich Vorselon zum Kampf Walkthrough033.jpg|Vorselon auf seinem Schiff Vorselon34.jpg|Eine zeimlich dumme Situation für Lord Vorselon S3sector2.jpg|Vorselon und Nefarious Cutevoreslonpart1.jpg|Nefarious droht Vorselon Vorseloncamera.jpg|Vorselon auf dem Bildschirm der Aphelion Nefariousvorselon.jpg|Nefarious und Vorselon beim Zocken Conceptartlordvorselon2.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung Trivia Laut einer Aussage war Vorselon früher der Buchhalter von Kaden. Er war einer von 3 Endgegnern aus der Reihe, welche 3 Bosskämpfe in einem Spiel hatten. Die beiden anderen waren der Halsabschneider - Anführer aus Ratchet & Clank 2 und Dr. Nefarious aus Ratchet & Clank 3. Vorselon war einer von 6 Charakteren, die vor laufender Kamera starben. Die anderen sind Alister Azimuth, Luna, Fred, Cronk und Zephyr. Vorselon wurde einmal in der Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie erwähnt. In der Ausgabe 4 sagte Artmenis Zogg zu Ratchet und Clank, dass Vorselon einst ein dutzend Terachnoiden Wissenschaftler als Geiseln genommen hatte. Die Konfrontation dauerte 10 Stunden, doch Zogg schickte keine Verstärkung, da Vorselon vor laufender Kamera eine Demonstration seiner Überlegenheit ablieferte. Ursprünglich sollte Vorselon ein reiner Roboter sein. Es war möglich, dass man Vorselon hören konnte, wie er Drophyden Abschau sagte. Ironischerweise erinnert sein Lebenserhaltungspanzer sehr an die Drophyden. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Terraklone Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie Charaktere Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Cyborg Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von David Boat gesprochen wurden